The Dullahan's Warrior
by Sir Gareth of Orkney
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima. The angry bartender of Ikebukuro. Many call him a monster, but the truth is, he's more human than most people you'd find today. Celty Sturluson, the Dullahan searching for her missing head also searches for the warrior she is to take to Valhalla. She doesn't realize that she's already found him. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Dullahan's Warrior

By Sir Gareth of Orkney

(I don't own Durarara)

* * *

The aura this world generates can get to a guy. It's not the world itself that's the problem. It's the people in it nowadays. So many people roaming everywhere and going nowhere. So few doing anything to help themselves and to make this world a better place. This world is a wreck because we are not caring for it, just like we do not care for ourselves.

I hate all these Goddamned people crowding around me. I feel that irritating sensation going up and down my spine. Kundalini (coiled snake) energy. I'm about to lash out like an aggravated snake. My hands open and clench. Open and clench. My teeth gnash and a growl rumbles in my chest and rises into my throat. The hospital is going to become overcrowded because I'm pissed off... again.

But a thought enters my mind. A thought that keeps me from unleashing that bestial nature that we humans are naturally born with. I know, that there are good people in this crowd surrounding me. No one in this crowd has done anything to me, so why should I beat them up? Simply because they're crowding me? Stupid excuse.

Instead of loosing my cool, I head for an isolated location. Perhaps on top of one of these buildings high above the streets of all these bastards.

I pick a building I like, and I calmly make my way to it.

I stand on top of the building, eying the bright lights of this town. I now feel a pleasant feeling circulating around in my shoulders and collarbones. When I'm up here, I think about drawings of futuristic cities, and I'm filled with a sense of wonder that dates back to childhood. Will the future will have flying cars and shit we see out of those sci-fi flicks? I pulled the cigarette resting on my left ear and put it to my lips.

I fished my zippo lighter out of my right pocket and lit the cancer-stick. I knew a guy who had been smoking since he was twelve. He's seventy-two now and he still doesn't have any problems. Maybe some people just handle cigarettes better than others.

I like and dislike isolation. Like it because people bother me, dislike it because I'm actually a pretty lonely guy, but don't tell anyone that.

I heard a quote that I agree with, _'Loners don't lone it because they like being alone. They visit society now and then and people continue to disgust them.'_

"God damn right." I said.

Besides wanting to be left to myself, my strength and temper make people give me a wide berth. Honestly, I don't think my strength is all that amazing. My strength doesn't come from the adrenaline rush alone. It also comes from willpower and the belief that I can accomplish these superhuman feats. If I picture myself lifting and throwing a truck about, let's say ten yards, I can do it.

 _'You can do anything when you put your mind to it.'_ My dad once told me.

"Dad, you were right." I said.

I can't say that I'm special because there are others around who are like me. They each have different abilities, but I can feel a sense of kinship with them.

I hear a familiar and ghostly howl. Like some poor woman weeping. I count down from three on my fingers.

 _'Three, two, one.'_

And there she is. Celty Sturluson. My dear companion. A Dullahan. Whenever she has the time, she comes and checks up on me, making sure I'm in good health and all that mushy stuff. I had been friends with her since her fiancé and my old schoolmate and personal doctor Shinra Kishitani, introduced me to her in high school. We had both froze when we looked at each other. We felt that kinship I told you about earlier.

Anyways, Celty and I were pretty close. We were very affectionate towards each other, it was friendly affection of course. She and Shinra were getting hitched, which didn't really surprise me. They had always acted like a married couple.

I'm being honest when I say I really don't like Shinra that much. He creeps and annoys the hell outta me and he had been wanting to dissect me since grade school. Never gonna happen. Despite my dislike for the guy, I appreciate the fact that he stitches me up whenever I'm hurt, for free even. I don't know if it's because we've known each other since childhood or I look after his crush.

Pah! Yeah, right! He gets a good like at my insides when I'm hurt. Little creepy son of a...

 _Tap, tap, tap._

I chuckle when I see Celty tapping her foot impatiently, holding out her PDA.

 _'Well hello Shizuo! Welcome back to Earth.'_

I smile, "Sorry Celty, I was lost in space for a moment."

 _'So... how've you been?'_

"Not so good." I sighed.

 _'What's wrong? You know I'm always happy to help you out.'_

I smiled again, "I know. And for that I am grateful," I kicked at the gravel floor of the roof before continuing, "This town, this world, it makes me feel... out of place."

She tilted her helmet curiously, _'How so?'_

I finished my cigarette and stomped on it.

"I feel like I'm in the wrong place. The wrong era. I think I hate the 21st Century. Everything feels so alien and so stupid. There's hardly any simplicity or common sense left in this world. That's part of why I get so pissed off. Where are all the people who give a shit gone? Are there any others out there who feel the same way?"

 _'You wish the people to return to the more predatory and primitive nature of man? Or do you wish yourself to go to another era?'_ She asked.

I chuckled, "Both, I think. But what are the odds of either of those things happening?"

Celty's body was posed in a way that told me she was being thoughtful.

 _'Well... I hear Australians are bringing back the Roman gladiator fights.'_

"With or without blood and death?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

 _'Without it.'_

This time, I laughed bitterly, "Then what's the fucking point?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

 _'Eh... Shizuo?'_

I growled, "If they're not gonna have a good ole bloodbath, then they shouldn't bother. What a fucking waste of time."

I notice Celty had cringed and I sighed, "I'm sorry Celty. I'm sorry."

She placed her left gloved hand on my right shoulder and gave it a squeeze, telling me it was alright. I regretted making her nervous, but I don't regret what I said. A gladiator fight without blood made about as much sense as a tiger that doesn't like meat. Then again, maybe I should head down to Australia and see these 'gladiator fights' just for the hell of it.

Humph, maybe I really don't hate violence as much as I thought.

We stood there in silence for a long time, neither of us really having to say anything. But I decided to break the silence.

"How's the doc? Looking forward to the wedding?"

 _'Yes, Shinra is very excited. Speaking of which... he asked that you be his best man.'_

I lost my calm and collected composure, "I wha?! He did..?! What the..?! Seriously?!"

Celty's shoulders shook, signifying that she was laughing.

 _'Yes, seriously. What do you say?'_

I blinked, slack-jawed.

"I... I uh... I would be... dammit! I'd be honored to be the best man!"

 _'Great! He'll be happy to hear that! Thank-you Shizuo!'_

She embraced me, and I awkwardly returned the hug.

 _'Gotta go! I'll talk to you later!'_

I just stared as she jumped on her bike and drove over he edge of the building. I felt shock and fear, but I quashed it down because I remembered she could drive off a building and still be safe and sound. What an amazing creature Celty is. There are all sorts of creatures in this world. Shinra is lucky to have Celty in his life. Without her, he'd probably spend the rest of his life alone.

The Headless Rider was Celty's title in Ikebukuro, and as I thought of it, it made me start humming to a song.

 _With a hip-hip and clippity clop, he's out there looking a top to chop._

 _So don't stop to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a headless man._

There'll never be a smoother singer than Bing Crosby.

* * *

I was back out on the streets, not as bothered by the crowds as I had been earlier. People didn't even seem to notice that I was walking among them. That was fine with me. I saw Kadota, Walker, and those two little weirdos in an alleyway. I gave them a slight wave and Kadota returned the gesture with a nod and small smile. And there was Simon handing out fliers.

I had respect for Simon, he was one of the people that could go toe-to-to with my physical strength. I can tell that he's got a history and that he's a trained combatant. He's a more clever fighter than I am. He has proven his graceful style of fighting the few times I've got into a brawl with him. It's too bad he's a pacifist. It'd be nice to find a challenge in someone besides that _**fucking flea!**_

Speaking of the bastard, I haven't seen him all day, which puts me on edge. Better enjoy a cigarette before he shows up.

 _'Izaya Orihara. Dirty little son of whore. I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him. **Kill, kill, kill, kill. Tear the flesh of his bones. Rip his black heart out of his chest and eat it in front of him. Drink the blood from his brainstem! Izaya's blood, Izaya's blood, IZAYA'S BLOOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!** ' _

I stopped my mental rant. Blood for the Blood God? Where'd that come from? Well, I don't give a damn. It sounds catchy, and I'm gonna use it next time I see that ugly flea.

"Yo, Shizuo! Long time, no see." Simon called out.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. How ya been Simon?" I asked.

"Can't complain. Russia Sushi is thriving. Why don't you come in for some crab sushi? First tray on the house."

I've smiled more today than usual, and here I am with another smile.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Sushi prepared by Russians may not sound so great, but once you pop one of Simon's sushi rolls into your mouth, your taste buds go on a helluva ride. I ate every bit of sushi without complaint, mixing a few rolls in with wasabi and ginger. Good food to fill my stomach. Even though Simon had said that the meal had been for free, I would've felt bad for not paying for such a delicious meal.

I said my good-byes to Simon and Dennis and walked out the doors. It seems this was going to be a nice evening.

"Hey! Bartender!"

I spoke too soon.

I look over my shoulder to a group of young punks armed to the teeth with chains, clubs, and brass knuckles.

"Are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" The lead punk sneered.

I glare, "What do you think, asshole?"

"Yep, you're him. Alright boys, let's rough him up!"

A dark grin spreads across my face and I crane my neck from side to side.

"Well, it was a nice evening till you punks showed up, but you know what? I love punks. Know why? **Cause I don't feel bad when I kill them!"**

 _ **RAAAAAHRG!**_

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **Shall I continue?**_

 _ **-Sir Gareth of Orkney**_


	2. Searching, Finding

Chapter 2

 ** _Well, here's the new chapter. Tell me if I got Shizuo's personality down and what not will ya? Should I focus on him in third person?_**

* * *

I didn't feel the least bit bad about beating these punks into bloody pulps. Just a bunch of trash who like making people miserable. Why did they attack me? Either I had done something to piss them off, or they were looking to get famous by defeating Shizuo Heiwajima, or they were sent by the flea. Either one of those suggestions were pretty good.

Their clubs broke when they hit my body, their chains were of no help, and they couldn't land a hit on me with their brass knuckles. Finally, a few punks had enough sense to run away. Others stayed, still trying to take the fierce bartender down, but none prevailed. I breathed in and exhaled lengthily. Another fight that wasn't much of a fight. None of these thugs had offered me a true challenge. I walked over the bodies, not caring if any of them were dead or not.

Death might be a mercy to them since they look like they won't be able to walk ever again.

I might feel bad later about giving them such a savage beating, but I feel no remorse right now. The streets had cleared when the battle... no... skirmish had started. There was just me standing there with my hair wilder than usual and my suit ruffled. I took time to straighten my suit and smooth out the wrinkles, and I redid my bowtie. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I trudged down the abandoned street with a feeling of... disappointment. Disappointment that I did not find a worthy enemy.

I feel an emptiness inside. I feel like I could just fall to the concrete and die. I am hesitant to say it, but... I'm starting to think there's no place for me in this world. The time when this world was full of people like me is long over. And everywhere is flooded with these... odd, new, people, that I feel no connection with.

I bow my head and grit my teeth, _'No... there's another fighter as strong as I am. And... there... there's gotta be a place for me, and people like me. It's out there... somewhere.'_

Heh, don't I sound dramatic?

* * *

Celty sat at the dinner table, right hand cradling her... smoke? You know how people sometimes just lean their head into their hand, elbow propped on the counter? Well, that's what Celty was doing, except since she didn't have a head, she had to use the black mist coming out of her neck. She tapped her left fingers on the wooden surface, deep in thought.

It had been an interesting conversation she had with Shizuo earlier. No conversation was the same, and this one hadn't been an exception. But she never heard Shizuo talk about things like he had tonight. She had heard him talk of his brotherly love and protectiveness over Kasuka. She had heard him rant and rave about Izaya Orihara, which usually made take a few steps back in the case Shizuo lost his cool, which was very likely.

Shizuo spoke a lot about things he hated. He used to hate his strength. Ever since he fought with the people Saika had taken over, he started to feel grateful for the strength he possessed. He still hated his own short temper, but he no longer really disliked himself.

The blonde had once claimed that he hated violence, but the way he had spoke tonight seemed to prove that claim wrong, and the wicked grin that etched onto his face whenever he found someone to beat up (shudders).

Celty wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but it looked like that Shizuo actually liked violence. He liked fighting. It was what he lived and breathed. And he was looking for a place in this world where someone like himself could fit in. But this world no longer held close combat and fighting on open fields with bladed weapons. Guns, bombs, electronics, all of that had moved in and had thrown out the swords, catapults, battering rams, and so on.

Celty didn't believe that a person was born into the wrong era. She believed that a person had a reason for being born into some era, some mission to fulfill. But Shizuo showed hatred for the modern era. He felt alien in it. Felt like he was on a foreign world he did not belong in. She had sensed his thoughts and emotions.

"Oh Celty!"

That was Shinra. Wide eyed with that goofy smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and she acknowledged him by ruffling his hair affectionately. They truly did love each other.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Shinra, after living such a long time with the dullahan, could read her body language like drinking lemonade through a straw... that's a strange way to explain it.

She quickly typed on her PDA, _'It's Shizuo. He's troubled by something I'm not sure I can help him with.'_

Shinra blinked, "Something that not even _**you**_ can help Shizuo with? What is today?"

 _'Uh, June 12th I think. Why do you ask?'_

Shinra went over to the calendar with a red marker and circled the date.

"Now this day shall be remembered as... The Celty Couldn't Help Shizuo Day!"

 _'SHINRA!'_

"Just messing with ya. But seriously, you doubt your ability to help Shizuo? You two are best friends, and you understand him better than... probably even his brother Kasuka. So what could possibly be wrong with him?"

Celty typed away on her little computer. She typed in her conversation she had with the bartender and then showed it to Shinra.

Shinra rubbed his chin, "Well, I can see how you're stumped. If you had a time machine... do you have a time machine?"

 _'No. It'd be nice if I did though.'_

"Well, unless you can get the time machine or you plan to conquer the world, I don't see how you can Shizuo the lifestyle he wants."

 _'Conquer the world hmm? That might be fun.'_

Shinra gagged and Celty laughed.

 _'Just kidding. Being a mythical creature doesn't make me invincible. Still, I'm worried about Shizuo. I think... I think he's dying inside. I've got to find a solution to this problem before he... ah, I'll talk about it later. Oh, by the way, he says he'll be honored to the best man to our wedding.'_

"I had a feeling he would," Shinra said, "Ha, I remember when you met Shizuo. You two caught on like a house on fire."

 _'Yes, we did. Shinra... there's something I've got to tell you. When I met Shizuo. I felt this feeling of elation. I felt like I had been searching for him like I had been searching for my head. These feeling weren't romantic, but I just felt overjoyed to see him. And I heard sounds of battle, war cries, rage.'_

Shinra wore a serious expression.

"Celty, dullahans have been known as Valkyries that have come down from Heaven to take fallen warriors off the battlefield to the Nordic realm of Valhalla. Maybe some dullahan search for a specific war-like individual, such as Shizuo. I think, that he is the warrior you've been searching for."

Had she a head, she would've been gaping at Shinra.

 _'You really have been studying dullahans, haven't you?'_

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window of my little apartment. Hit me right in the face, but I was too groggy to will myself up and pull the blinds. I continued to lie there and let the sun glare at me.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I rasped.

And in came Tom Tanaka, one of my few friends and employer. I had been his bodyguard and enforcer since highschool. He was also one of the few people besides Celty and Kasuka that could tame my anger. It's a damn good thing he hired me, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted long in the debt collecting business. He walked in, a paper cup filled with coffee in his hands.

"Hey bud. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Not really. Feels like I went on a roller coaster ride without the handlebars. Ugh... time to start the day, eh?"

He nodded.

"Yep, we're collecting from a guy named Juko Mikawa. I hear he's pretty tough, and not the type to back down easily. You up for a fight?"

I scratched the top of my head, "Everyday."

* * *

Celty had made Shinra breakfast and gave him a hug before going out the door. She climbed on her bike and sped out onto the road. The sun peeking in through the skyscrapers was always a beautiful sight. As nice as the city could look, she missed the green fields and forests of Ireland. God, did she miss her homeland. She would often listen to Celtic music on YouTube to cheer herself up.

As she drove down the streets, she heard a loud crashing sound and saw a large dust cloud rising into the air. She had a good feeling who was behind the cause of it.

As she neared the location of the dust cloud, she ducked as chunk of concrete from the street flew over her. She heard Shizuo roaring and using every cuss word known to man. Izaya was the only person she knew that could make Shizuo act that ferocious, but she couldn't sense the damnable information broker's aura. She inwardly gasped as she felt the other presence.

The feeling of this individual. It was so intense. Stronger than anything she had ever felt, and ancient. As the dust cleared, she saw Shizuo standing there, blood running down his face and his suit tattered. He wore an insane expression that Celty knew well. There was that familiar look of rage, but also... excitement.

She saw the next person generating the powerful aura. It was... an old man! An extremely well-built old man. Tall, broad shouldered, he wore no shirt, which allowed him to show off his rippling muscles. Blood ran down his eye and cheek from a nasty gnash over his left eyebrow, and more blood dripped down his chin from the mouth. His left eye was a stormy grey blue, whilst his right eye... was an empty socket.

He let out a booming laugh that echoed around the city and made the ground quake.

 ** _"HA, HA, HA! WELL STRUCK CHILD! COME! UNLEASH ALL OF YOUR FURY! LET THE PASSION TAKE YOU! SHOW ME WHAT THE STRONGEST MAN IN IKEBUKURO IS MADE OF!"_**

And Shizuo raised his hands up to the sky and let out bloodcurdling war cry before lunging at the old man.

Celty watched the battle, completely awestruck and entranced as her best friend and this... ancient warrior collided with each other. Shoving, snarling, kicking, and punching.

This battle... was godly.

* * *

As Tom and I neared Juko's house, I felt something. I felt cold and warm at once. I felt fear, anger, and excitement. My body was tensed, and my hands were clenched. I sensed some sort of presence from the house. Something was crying out inside. I stomped past Tom and towards the house, a growl just waiting to be released from my throat.

I heard Tom call out to me, but I ignored him. Everything just went quiet and time stopped. My blood was rushing and I could hear my heart beating... like a war drum. The world blackened until there was only that house standing there.

I quickened my pace, hell, I started running. Even running at my full speed, it wasn't quick enough for me. The growl finally broke through it's restraints and it came out of my mouth like the roar of a lion. My body smashed right through the door of Juko's house. I looked around wildly, I think I was actually frothing from the mouth. And then, I saw him.

An elderly man. But he wasn't hunched over or fragile. He stood tall, proud, and silent. Like a mountain. He had an eye-patch over his right eye. His muscles poked right through the black shirt he was wearing, muscles honed from years of training and hardships.

His one stormy eye stared calculatingly at me, and then a fierce smile spread across his face.

"My child. I have found you at last."

The moment he said those words, I roared again and I lunged at him.

 _ **"RAAAAAHRG!"**_

* * *

 _ **Well now, how was this chapter? Please review, and if you got any advice, I'd love to hear it.**_


	3. Just Fine Indeed

The Dullahan's Warrior

Chapter 3

* * *

'"What's going on?!" One **person** shouted.

Another replied, "It's Shizuo Heiwajima! He's in a fight with some suicidal old man!"

"Guy couldn't wait for a heart attack huh?"

"I don't know, but the codger is giving him a challenge!

Celty could not believe her sight. Shizuo Heiwajima, the physically strongest person she knew, was actually struggling as he fought the one eyed man. He landed punch after punch on the man, she knew the punches hurt, but yet, the old man didn't look all that affected. Considering the power the man generated, maybe Celty shouldn't be surprised. Shizuo threw another punch to the man's blind side, but the man dodged it and Shizuo across the face, sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

 _'Shizuo aimed for the blind spot, and that guy saw it coming as though his eye were still there. This old man is by no means weak, and he operates like he still has his full sight and depth perception._ '

It wasn't long before Simon showed up and, being the peace loving soul he was, tried to step in and stop the fight, but Celty stopped him by raising her left hand sand shaking her head.

 _'Don't interfere this time, Simon. This is one battle that should not be trifled with. Shizuo needs this.'_

Simon frowned, but he stepped back. He had respect for Celty's word.

Shizuo picked himself out of the rubble. His expression was calm and serious, rather than raged filled. He spat out some blood, a red mist. He eyed his enemy and then looked over himself. His suit was ruined, his blue sunglasses were crushed, he was bloodied and wet, and he ached everywhere. He craned his head from side to side, and then fished out a cigarette and lighter.

He lit it, took a drag off it, and exhaled.

"Huh? Is he giving up?" One spectator questioned.

"No, no. He's just getting his head in the game." Another answered.

Celty observed Shizuo. She felt the second speaker was right. Shizuo was thinking more clearly now if the calculating look in his expression meant anything. The old man stood there as well, that hellish grin still adorning his face. Shizuo took another drag off his weed and sighed.

"I've never been pushed this far or hurt like this in a fight. That last punch you gave me snapped me out of my fury and nearly took my head off. I gotta ask, who are you geezer?"

The geezer's smile grew, "Who am I indeed?"

Shizuo smirked, "The mysterious type eh? Well if you won't tell me who you are, I'll just beat you till you tell me."

 _ **"Bwahahaha! That'll be the day!"**_

* * *

Damn... everywhere hurts like a son of a bitch. This guy hits like a freight train at full speed. I'm pissed that my suit is ruined. I could probably ask Celty to clean and stitch it up later. As I stare at the old man, I can feel the rage, but I control it. Dad once told me anger could be a good thing, but too much could be more dangerous to yourself rather than your enemy. Dad was right again. The rage had made my movements sloppy and left plenty of openings for this bellowing lummox.

Still, the rage hadn't completely been my fault. I don't know what triggered it, but it definitely had something to do with this guy.

I see my blue sunglasses lying on the ground, smashed. Damn it. They had served me well. Hmm... seems we've drawn quite a crowd. I know what they're whispering to each other. They were saying that my time had finally come and that I was no longer the strongest in Ikebukuro.

They could be right. This guy was no push over. Who was he? Why does he feel so familiar? I feel like I know him. And he sure as hell knows me.

I rolled my shoulders.

 _'Back into the fight bartender. You've got a title to defend.'_

"Well? Are you just stand there and bleed like a stuck pig? Or am I going to have to attack?" One-eye asked.

I grinned. And then I ran towards him. He wound back his fist and then swung at me. I ducked under the punch in time and then preformed a roundhouse kick, kicking him right in the middle of his back. A kick like that may have broken a normal person's spine and paralyze him, but not this guy. The power behind the kick sent him staggering forward. He fell to the ground, but he rolled and jumped back up to standing position.

He placed his left hand against his back and winced.

"Shame on you youngling. Hitting a poor old man like that."

I laughed, "You sure don't move or act old, geezer."

It was only a second after I said that when he charged across the zone and tackled me. He might've broken a few ribs. He almost succeeded in pushing me to the ground, but I continued to stand, my feet skidding across the broken and cracked pavement. Getting the guy's head under my left armpit and wrapping my right arm around his chest, I lifted him into the air and ended up holding him upside down. With a roar, I dropped to my knees and smashed the top of his head into the ground.

I dropped him to the side, figuring he was unconscious, but he bounced back up like a rubber ball. He brought his leg up and kicked at me, I wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

I went flying into another pile of rubble.

 _ **"GRRR! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"**_ I cursed, and quickly got out of the rubble.

To my surprise, One-eye smiled, almost contently. He then turned and began walking way.

"H-hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I yelled.

He stopped, but didn't even look over his shoulder.

"I came here to find you and test your mettle. You have not disappointed me. The title of being the strongest in this city is still yours, Shizuo Heiwajima."

I could hear his smile.

"But don't get too comfortable. My sons will be arriving in the not so distant future. They'll want to fight you after they see what a challenge you gave. My advice is to heal up and prepare yourself. You are a strong and durable warrior child, but everyone has their limits. I know your dullahan there will take good care of you."

He pointed finger to Celty, who was standing in front of the crowd.

I growled, "I don't give a damn about your sons. We've got a fight here and now, and we're going to finish. So... get back here. **Right now.** "

He chuckled, "Another time my boy. Get stronger. And then we will fight again."

I stepped forth, not liking his reply. But I collapsed. Shit. My body is failing me. Hasn't done that since I kept breaking all my bones when I was a kid.

"Wait," I rasped, "I know you are going by a fake name. You don't look the least bit Japanese."

A laughed rumbled from him, "Neither do you child!"

I coughed out more blood, "Who are you?"

He looked at my broken form and smiled, "Who am I indeed?"

A raven landed on his left shoulder, and then a wolf came out from the crowd and flanked One-eye's right. As he walked away, I spat at him before I fell unconscious.

"Asshole geezer."

The last thing I saw was Celty's feet coming towards me.

* * *

Celty knelt down beside the defeated Shizuo. She heard police sirens in the distance. She shuddered as she thought of that scary motorcycle cop who seemed hellbent on catching her. If she left her friend here, he would be dragged to jail. No. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. She called for her horse, which came up next to her.

She managed to pick Shizuo up and sit him on the back of the bike, and then she climbed on and let the bartender's body lean on her. The magical motorcycle neighed and it and it's riders sped off. That blasted bike cop was relentless though. He chased Celty all over the city, but fortunately, he couldn't drive up walls.

When Shinra saw her dragging a bloodied and unconscious Shizuo into the apartment, he immediately grabbed his medicines and tools and cleared the kitchen table of silverware and items. Celty lay Shizuo on the table as gently as she could, and started taking his clothing off, doing her best not to agitate the blond's wounds even further.

Normally, a nurse would cut the clothing of a wounded patient, but the suit was special to Shizuo, considering it was given to him by his little brother.

Celty went to run hot water in the sink. She would do her best to wash the blood out of the suit and then mend it. While she did that, Shinra set to stitching Shizuo's wounds up. Half an hour later, both of them were finishing up their work when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shinra called.

No answer.

Celty's shadowy scythe appeared in her hands and she cautiously approached the door. If it was that old man again or someone else looking to hurt Shizuo, she would fight him or her. She looked through the door's peephole, and was surprised to see it was Shizuo's brother, Yuuhei Hanejima, or Kasuka Heiwajima, as Shizuo always called him by his birth name.

Celty opened the door, and Kasuka smiled just slightly.

"Hello. I am here to see my brother. I know Shinra Kishitani is his doctor. May I come in?"

Celty made a welcoming gesture with her hands and Kasuka stepped into the room. His face remained emotionless, not like it was on TV. He stood next to the table and took in the sight of his brother.

"Don't worry," Shinra said, "He'll be roaming the streets again in no time."

A ghost of a smile spread across Kasuka's face again.

"I know. He's always okay in the end. I saw the fight on the television... my brother... he finally found someone stronger than himself."

Celty thought she could just detect the smallest hint of disbelief in Kasuka's voice. She couldn't blame him. Shizuo Heiwajima was the strongest person most people knew. But today... there would be a dent in her friend's reputation from now on.

She typed on her PDA.

 _'That old man he fought was unbelievable."_

"Indeed," Kasuka said, "Do you think... that it might have been Izaya Orihara who sent that man after my brother?"

 _'No. I'm pretty sure that man had been looking for Shizuo on his own accord.'_

Kasuka reached forward and grasped his brother's right hand.

"You know, as children, whenever Shizuo was drawing and coloring something, I walways knew exactly what crayon, pencil, or marker to give him. That memory just came to the front of my mind. I remember when people at school would bully me, but my big brother would always beat them up. I will always be grateful to him for taking care of me whenever our parents could not."

Celty remained silent, not really knowing how to reply to that.

Once more, Kasuka smiled slightly, "Tell my brother I say hello. And tell him to keep drinking his milk. He has to keep his bones strong."

With that said, Kasuka went out the door and left Shinra and Celty dumbfounded.

* * *

I rarely show emotion. The emotion I show on TV is fake. I wear this deadpan expression because my elder brother has always been the short tempered and impulsive one. I believed I had to be the quiet and rational brother. I am not emotionless though. I can feel emotion inside. I felt concern... maybe even fear for my big brother when I saw him on the TV sets at a store.

I had never seen my brother get so injured by somebody else in a fight before, and it disturbed me.

I feel a touch of anger when I think of Izaya Orihara, whose main goal seemed to be making my brother miserable. When Shizuo got a job as bartender, he actually looked like he could hold it down. I know it wasn't my brother's fault for getting fired. I know it was Izaya who framed him for a crime my brother did not commit.

Shizuo had hated Orihara since the day they met. It's obvious why, for they are complete opposites of each other. But no one ever explains deeper than that.

My brother is a warrior. He is courageous, honest, and genuinely kindhearted. He usually meets his problems head on. Izaya Orihara though, is an assassin and a thief who manipulates and harms people for his own personal gain and sadistic amusement. He works from the shadows and pulls the strings attached to people as though they are puppets. He is a cowardly individual.

I will not feel sorry for Izaya when the day comes when my brother kills him.

As I sit in the back of the limousine, I hesitate to tell the driver to take me home. I think about staying, for I am worried about my brother despite his resilience.

I smile though when I hear a familiar cry and I know my brother is just fine.

 ** _"GRAH! I'm going to kill that old fart!_**

Just fine indeed.

 _ **"RAAAAAHRG!"**_


	4. Big Bad Shizuo

Dullahan's Warrior

Chapter 4

 **(Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review and tell me if Shizuo is OOC)**

* * *

 _ **"RAAAAAHRG!"**_ I roared.

Pissed off again. Juko Mikawa, walking out on fight like that. It was just getting good! While my head may say that, my body says different. Alright, I admit I was in bad shape. But if he had just given me a few minutes, I would've been back on my feet and giving him hell. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I'm getting angrier. That bastard managed to thrash me.

Wait... that guy basically defeated me in that fight, right? In a battle of physical prowess, right? Which means...

I began laughing, which disturbed the creepy doctor and my friend, the dullahan.

"Um... Shizuo? Are you alright?" Shinra asked.

Yes, I was alright. I was downright happy. You want to know why? I felt relieved. I felt relieved because I had found someone who could beat me! I wasn't the only with superhuman strength. I had found someone who was somewhat a kindred spirit. I had found a fighter was strong as I was. Now then, to find a place where a guy like me can be himself.

Shinra started edging away from me, but Celty stayed by my bedside. I think she understood what I was feeling. Yeah, she most certainly did. As I thought about the geezer, I frowned. Where had I met that guy before? He felt so damned familiar! I know I had seen that guy before, but I just couldn't think of when or where.

Celty typed, _'How are you feeling?'_

I hummed, "I ache... everywhere. But I'm feeling pretty good all things considered. That geezer guy... I'm gonna go find him."

 _'OH NO YOU DON'T!'_

Before I could even raise my head, Celty shot out her left hand and I found myself wrapped up and held down by that shadowy stuff she uses. I growled as I strained against the stuff, but I couldn't get free.

"Celty, what the hell?" I demanded.

 _'You are not going anywhere until you have healed. And you most certainly not going to pick another fight with that stranger.'_

I protested, "I wasn't gonna kick his ass, I was just going to ask him some questions."

She didn't have to type or look at me with a face to tell me, 'Nope.'

I huffed, "Fine, fine. I can stay here... for a little while."

* * *

I don't know how long I slept, considering I didn't ask for the time before I fell asleep, but when I awoke, sky was a darkish blue with golden red clouds which told me it was sunset. The Celty's shadows that had restrained me earlier had gone, so that meant I could get up and go find the old guy. Don't worry, I ain't planning on fighting him when I catch him, my body still hurts like hell.

As I sat up, I blinked when I heard drums beating, and then a girl's beautiful voice singing in Gaelic echoed across the room,

 _Si do mhaimeo i, si do mhaimeo i_

 _si do mhaimeo i, cailleach an airgid._

I smiled softly. Celtic Woman. One of Celty's favorite... bands? I guess I could call them a band. They were also a favorite band of mine too. Their music can either soothe me or get my adrenaline pumping. Despite my body protesting, I stood up, and I started dancing, just a little Irish jig.

Celty, without her helmet, peeked out of her room to watch me. I could tell she would be smiling if she had her head. When I heard that little blonde fiddler girl playing after a chant, I actually jumped and spun in the air and laughed. Images of lush green countrysides and blue grey oceans flashed in my mind. And I felt so happy. I've been getting happier and happier lately.

I sighed contentedly as the song ended. I wore a peaceful expression instead of my usual frown. The magic of music.

I couldn't feel Shinra's presence in the apartment. Guess he had errands to run. Celty got up from her seat in a swivel chair and typed.

 _'Evening sleeping beauty. How's our favorite bartender doing?'_

I smirked, "The bartender is feeling much better. Thanks for dragging my ass out of that mess before the cops showed up."

 _'You know I always have your back.'_ She replied.

"And I yours." I said, "So... where that crazy doctor go? I don't really like Shinra, you know that, but I do miss him sometimes."

 _'Oh, the Yakuza called him. They had a man down."_

I hummed in reply. Shinra Kishitani. Your number one guy to go to if you're hurt and ya can't go to the hospital. I had met his father, Shingen Kishitani, who is... even worse, but funnier than his son. I don't like Shinra, and I dislike his dad even more so. Although comedic, Shingen I can tell, has a dark and wicked cunning. I don't know how Celty met him. Maybe I don't wanna know.

Celty perked up and then rapidly typed away on the PDA.

 _'Your brother, Kasuka, stopped by while you were unconscious after the fight.'_

I gawked at her. My little brother... stopped by to see me?

 _'He was shocked about the fight you got into. He was also worried when he saw you hurt, and shocked that you were beaten in a fight. But he told us you'd be fine, that you always are, and he also told me to tell you to drink your milk and strengthen your bones.'_

I bowed my head so Celty wouldn't see my expression. I felt bad about worrying Kasuka. Happy he came by to check on me. And very amused that he reminded me to drink my daily bottle of milk. Good ole Kasuka. My thoughts became more grave as I though of the old man.

"Hey Celty, you have any idea you that geezer was? Tom said the guy's name is Juko Mikawa. I know I've seen him somewhere."

She looked shocked.

 _'You feel that way too?!'_

I didn't bother asking how she felt that guy was familiar to her.

"Yeah. I feel like I know him. Somehow, it feels like met him a... long, long, time ago. He called me his child. Said he had found me at last."

 _'He wasn't a normal person.'_

I chuckled, "No shit. He managed to beat me! And the raven and the wolf that followed him... damn, I just can't put my finger on it. It's driving me crazy."

 _'He knew I was a dullahan.'_

I raised an eyebrow, "The only people who know you're a dullahan are Shinra, Shingen, me, and possibly... (growl)... **_Izaya."_**

Celty typed, _'Don't think about Izaya. He left town remember?'_

I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"He didn't mean to leave for forever. Well, Celty... I'm gonna go now. I gotta go check up on Tom who is probably confused as hell as to what happened today."

Celty nodded, but before I could walk out the door, she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to see my bartender suit in her hands. I hadn't realized that all I had been wearing was my undershirt and shorts.

 _'I fixed them up for you. I'm sorry I couldn't get all the blood out. Oh by the way, Shinra will want you by later to pull out your stitches.'_

I smiled, "Alright, tell the doc I'll come back later. And thank-you for fixing my clothes."

With my left arm holding my suit, I used my right arm to pull Celty into an embrace, which she returned. I put on my suit and headed out the door and into the hallway.

 _'A super stronger geezer with one eye. A raven and a wolf following said geezer. Damn it. I know that guy! WHERE THE HELL HAVE I SEEN HIM?!'_

* * *

Celty watched as her best friend walked out of the room. She prayed that he wouldn't go pick a fight with that stranger or anyone else for that matter. Shizuo really did get a bruising. Despite Shizuo's reputation receiving a positive dent after today's battle, Celty doubted there was anyone except Izaya who'd pick a fight with the bartender even now.

She thought of the one-eyed man, Juko Mikawa.

 _'That man's surpassed Shizuo in strength and even durability. He brushed off Shizuo's attacks as though they were nothing but mosquito bites. Even with one eye gone, he fought like he still had depth perception. And the way he spoke to Shizuo... like some passionate warrior on an ancient battlefield. And the aura radiating from him was not that of a human's. What if...?'_

She rushed to her computer, clicked on Google, and typed in Valhalla.

As she looked it up and read about Valhalla on Wikipedia, a rush of images and thoughts. Mythological creatures, landscapes that resembled Germany, Iceland, Scandinavia.

And the one-eyed man with the raven and the wolf.

 _'Odin...'_

* * *

I had a slight limp in my gait. I probably should have stayed at Shinra's a bit longer, but there was so much activity going on inside my mind. So many questions without answers. So many emotions. Not to mention I had to find Tom who had probably done the smart thing by running away from the zone when the battle between me and the geezer had begun.

 _'Super geezer. Beaten by super geezer. Familiar super geezer. Gotta find Tom and then go find super geezer.'_

"Hey! There he is!" A voice cried.

I groaned. I knew it was a group of punks coming to confront me.

The leader, bald guy in a leather jacket with a club with nails sticking out of it, got right in my face.

"Well, if it ain't the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Not so strong anymore now that you got your ass handed to you by an old man."

I scowled, "What do you want baldy?"

I already knew what they wanted though. Shizuo Heiwajima. The hell-raiser of Ikebukuro. The guy who had been beating up trash like this bald guy in front in me since childhood. In their eyes, I was the guy you didn't fuck with. But now, all of sudden due to me getting beaten by that geezer, I'm a guy you can fuck with. These bastards figure since I was beaten, that they could gang up on me now.

Ya ever listen to Leroy Brown by Jim Croce? Now Leroy Brown was the big bad of Chicago. He was a vicious, mean spirited, street thug that was best left alone. He flirted with all the women, beat up all the men who didn't respect him, and pretty much was a guy you didn't fuck with. But when he saw that pretty gal at the bar counter, he went over to flirt with her.

But apparently the girl was already married to a jealous man who didn't like old Leroy messing with his wife. Leroy and the husband took to fighting, and bad, bad Leroy Brown was beaten. Suddenly, he wasn't the big bad anymore. He _**was**_ badder than old King Kong and he _**was**_ meaner than a junkyard dog. But he lost that one fight, and he was a guy you could fuck with.

I lost that one fight against Juko Mikawa. And you know what?

I'm still bad, bad Shizuo. And I'm still a guy you don't wanna fuck with. These punks are fucking with me. You know what happens to fuckers who fuck with me, right?

 _ **"THEY DIE!"**_

I reeled back my fist and then smashed it into baldy's face and sent him flying into his group of hoodlum friends who looked like they were about to lose control of their bodily functions.

I fixed them with a cold glare.

"Get lost."

They yelped in fear and took off running across the street, almost getting run over a few times. I smirked. Yup, still a guy you don't fuck with. It was just convenient that I was right in front of a clothes shop with pairs of sunglasses showing off in the window. I needed a new pair of sunglasses, I found a pair of blue sunglasses that were exactly like my old ones.

I heard tapping on the store window and looked up to see Tom standing outside.

I paid for the sunglasses, tucked them into the left lapel of my vest, and strode outside to meet my friend.

"Hey Tom, how are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you." He said with raised eyebrows, "What happened today?"

I explained everything that had happened. To say Tom was astonished was an understatement.

"You were beaten..." He whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"You were beaten."

"You said that already."

"You were... **beaten**. By an old man!"

I growled, "Snap out of it Tom! Yeah, I was beaten by a geezer. There, I admit it. Now will you say something else?"

Tom blinked.

"Uh... Juko Mikawa. I searched for anything on him. This guy has been all over Japan searching for people like you. He arrived in Ikebukuro just a few days ago and somehow ended up owing money. I heard he was tough because he beat up of bikers. Get this, Japan has never heard of him. There is no one in their records name Juko Mikawa."

"I bet his name isn't Juko Mikawa either. He didn't look Japanese. He looked... Nordic." I said.

Tom scratched his head, "Nordic, eh? Well, I don't know what to tell ya man, except that you'll have to look for him later. We've still got a few jobs to do."

* * *

We finished the jobs. The targets were smart enough just to pay up. We were in the park. Tom was sitting on a bench eating a snack, and I just stood there next to him. Unsurprisingly, something crazy happened. A man in trench coat and wearing a fedora hat ran past us, grabbing Tom's suitcase of money we had collected. And he rushed towards someone else dressed up in a monster costume.

 _'Thieves.'_ I thought, blood boiling.

I hate thieves.

I looked at Tom who didn't need to hear me say anything. He simply got off the bench and let me pick it up by one of its legs.

I turned to the thieves and roared.

 _ **"Damn you. YOU'RE A BUNCH OF DAMNED PETTY THIEVES!"**_

 _ **RAAAAAHRG!**_

* * *

 _ **So what you think? I think I'm missing a few things in this chapter. Reviews and advice.  
**_


End file.
